Sionaas
Sionaas is a powerful human wizard and alchemist. He is perhaps best known for his tower built in the Windswept Wall mountain range.The Secret of the Windswept Wall (2001) Appearance and personality Sionaas is unimposing figure and walks with a long, thin quarterstaff. He typically wears several protective magic items, including bracers of armor, a ring of protection, and a large cloak of resistance. Sionaas is generally honest and well-meaning, though absent-minded. He cares primarily about his own schemes, even at the expense of interpersonal relationships. He rarely stays in one place for more than a few years. Despite being generous and helpful to the locals, Sionaas also supports himself by fencing stolen property, particularly antiques. Sionaas is Neutral in alignment. Abilities Sionaas is a 10th-level wizard. He is an exceptionally skilled alchemist, and knows how to brew magical potions. His knowledge of magical information is significant, particularly in the fields of planar lore, and he is adept at scrying. He is quite capable of defending himself in combat. He is able to cast 5th-level arcane spells, including Leomund's secret chest and prying eyes. His spellbook includes a mix of potent divination spells, terrain-manipulating magic such as stone shape, and a few combat spells. He relies on a wand of lightning bolt for much of his combat efficacy, although he knows hold person and fireball well enough to prepare them without referring to his spellbook. Relationships Sionaas owes loyalty to no group or individual. This refusal to align himself with any one power group has made him a few enemies, particularly among merchant houses and thieves' guilds. The local government is concerned that Sionaas' presence may destabilize the region. While Sionaas has shown no signs of aggression, he refuses to share his reasons for fortifying the area, and many locals are distrustful of his plans. Sionaas has no familiar. Home Sionaas inhabits a tower built high in the mountain range known as the Windswept Wall, bordering a small region known as the Hidden Coast. It is located near Holden's Wood. The closest settlement is the fortified village Poisson. Below the tower is a growing dungeon. This connects into a series of tunnels created by carnivorous burrowing creatures. The creatures are highly territorial, and pose danger to the hired miners who work to expand the dungeon. History Sionaas has inhabited the dangerous Hidden Coast region for some years, working a lucrative trade as an alchemist and a fence of stolen antiques. For some time, he has been obsessed with a search for the hoard of priceless artifacts believed to have been hidden by the planewalker Koral Liernan, a search which led him to the Windswept Wall. His extreme dedication to this investigation put a strain on his interpersonal relationships, leading to his breakup with his partner Tilloch more than two years ago. A few years ago, Sionaas began hiring locals from the village of Poisson to construct a secure tower. This rankled the regional government, who were concerned about the effect on the balance of power in the area, and the local villagers, who are concerned that the tower's construction is draining local manpower necessary to defend against pirate raids. Publication history D&D 3rd edition Sionaas is referred to in The Secret of the Windswept Wall (2001), an adventure modules originally published for free on the Wizards of the Coast website. He appears there as a 10th level wizard. Sionaas and his partner Tilloch are two of the earliest canonically gay characters to appear in a Dungeons & Dragons work. However, that information was concealed behind a DC 35 Gather Information check, making it unlikely for players to discover this information. References Category:Humans Category:Wizards